


But I'm a bad liar

by damianwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre52 and N52 Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Jon starts to date Lor and of course, Damian disapproves. However, according to Jon, Damian doesn't know anything about love because he's never been in love.The only logical reaction to this would be asking Colin to be his fake boyfriend to prove Jon wrong.





	But I'm a bad liar

**Author's Note:**

> hello. ... i'm back .

Things Damian knew about this so-called Lor-Zod:

 

  1. He was a year younger than Damian.
  2. He was the son of General Zod, one of Superman’s main enemies.
  3. He looked pretty damn stupid with that half-shaved hair of his.
  4. For some reason, Jon thought he was a good guy and to quote 'not as bad as his parents'.
  5. He was dating Jon.



 

Damian had a few things to say about the first four and Jon knew it. He had expressed his disapproval about the uncommon friendship between Jon and the other Kryptonian more than once but Jon, being the _good_ and _kind_ , person he claimed to be, ignored Damian. Because Jon was stupid and naive and wore his heart on his sleeve. He trusted people, believed that they could do better, and saw the best in them just like his father.

And Damian— Damian wasn’t anything like Jon. He knew people could change for the better, that parents didn’t determine how the child was going to be; He was the best example for that after all. But Lor was different.

He was a huge pain in the ass and Damian hated him.

"You’re what?"

Jon smiled shyly and shrugged. "We’re dating."

Damian pressed his lips to a thin line. He should’ve seen that coming. Maybe he had been able to prevent that from happening. "That’s foolish."

"Damian, you’re my best friend but don’t be like that. I thought you might be happy for me."

"Tt. You must not know me very well if you expected that to be my reaction," he replied. Jon huffed and crossed his arms, his eyes glaring.

"Really, you don’t know Lor. He’s nice, I like him."

"Many people are _nice_. You could’ve been someone else," Damian replied. "If you wanted to… _date_ so much, I would’ve been happy to help you choose a fitting partner. While I do not encourage relationships between teammates, I’m sure the Teen Titans would be a better fit. How about Wallace? Jai?"

Jon was angry now. Damian could read it in the way his expression changed, he furrowed his eyebrows, his entire body tensed and he clenched his fists. "I don’t just want anyone. I’m happy with Lor, okay? I don’t understand why you’re being like this! You, out of everyone should understand how it’s like to… to be raised like he was!"

"We’re nothing alike." That wasn’t entirely true. He knew there were many things that made the two males similar. But their personalities were completely different.

He was just trying to look out for Jon. "Relationships are just a hindrance anyway," Damian said.

"You’re just so mad because you’re jealous I have a boyfriend and you don’t!"

Damian blinked. "What?"

"Yes. You’re jealous because you’re eighteen and still have never dated anyone." Jon raised his chin. "You just don’t understand what it’s like to be in love."

In _love._ How foolish! "I don’t need to be!"

"Yeah, that’s why you don’t get it. I won’t let you tell me who I whom I can’t date, or if I can date anyone at all when you don’t even understand it! For someone who always claims he knows everything, you’re pretty inexperienced!" Before Damian could say anything else, Jon flew off into space. Probably to wherever his boyfriend was.

Damian gritted his teeth. Jon wasn’t entirely wrong, he really had never dated anyone but he also never had the desire to. It seemed pointless and tiring and got in the way of their vigilante life. Damian didn’t have time for such things.

But he hated being called inexperienced by _Jon_ who was three years his junior and thought dating Lor-Zod was smart. He was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

 

 

 

Colin was already sitting at the booth of the small Diner they agreed to meet up. It was right across the orphanage he used to live. The redhead moved out when he turned eighteen to a small apartment and was on a scholarship from Wayne Enterprises at Gotham U.

"Hey, Dami!" Colin greeted him with a bright smile. "What’s up?"

Damian pressed his lips into a thin line and sat across Colin. His friend had already ordered a basket of fries and two milkshakes for them.

"Colin," he said. "I need your assistance."

Colin’s eyes widened for a second. He put down the milkshake he held in his hand and stirred around it with the straw. "You mean… me or Abuse?"

"You," Damian replied.

"Oh." Colin seemed disappointed for a second but he sat up straight immediately again. "All right, shoot. I’ll be happy to be of your… _assistance."_ He grabbed for the fries and ate one.

"I need you to date me."

Colin choked on his fry. "What?!"

"No need to be so shocked." Damian sat back. "You’re my closest friend." With Jon. "And I can’t ask this of anyone else."

"I… I don’t understand?"

"Jon started dating Lor-Zod."

"Oh, you mean General Zod’s son? I think you’ve told me about him." Most likely. Damian told Colin about a lot of things, he liked venting to him. Colin wasn’t in on all those things, he stayed in Gotham as Abuse and had tagged along a few times on Teen Titans business but claimed that it was too big for him and he preferred fighting crime in their hometown. It made it easy for Damian to talk to him, Colin always listened and was understanding.

"Yes, exactly him. I expressed my displeasure about their relationship and he got angry at me."

"Okay… why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have something against them? I thought he’s not bad as his father. Did he… turn bad again?" Colin asked quietly.

"No." Lor-Zod had turned his back on his parents a while ago.

"So what’s the problem?" Colin leaned closer and asked with a quiet voice. "Do you perhaps like Jon?"

"No." Damian’s face must’ve shown disgust because Colin raised his eyebrows.

"Okay."

"I do not think about relationships," Damian explained. "They seem tiresome. However, Jon said that’s why I don’t understand him and that he doesn’t want me to lecture him when I’ve never been in one."

"Oh." Colin let his head fall. "That’s why you want me to date you."

"Yes."

Colin sighed and kept stirring his milkshake. "Why me?"

"I can’t ask someone from the Teen Titans."

"Ask Maps or Nell."

"I trust you the most, Colin."

Colin blushed and gulped. "Okay. I’ll be your fake boyfriend. Just… for how long and far are we going to take this? I don’t think it’s a good idea. Jon’s your best friend."

"So are you," Damian stated. "And just forever long it takes until he breaks up with Lor."

* * *

 

 

 

Damian cleared his throat. "What is the plan?"

Colin rolled his eyes and groaned. "Dami, we went through this enough already. But fine. We’re going to be the best couple there is and show them how Jon and Lor are nothing against us."

Damian’s lips formed into a smile. "Yes. How did we get together?"

"I asked you out one day after patrol and then we kissed and since then it’s been magical and we’re very happy," Colin said with a strained voice.

Damian raised his eyebrows. "Anything wrong?"

"No. It’s… nothing." Colin sighed. "I don’t think I can do this."

"Why not?"

"I… How the hell am I supposed to make it believable? We’re not even a couple, we can’t make it look like we’re better than them!"

"Of course, we can," Damian replied. "You’re way better than Lor. You’re nice, and…" His eyes trailed down Colin’s body. "Handsome. Besides, we’ve known each other for years and have mutual trust and now love. We win in every aspect."

Colin’s cheeks turned red. Due to his pale complexion, he blushed easily. "Okay, okay. Do we have to get cheesy?"

Damian hesitated. Public display of affections was annoying. "No."

"Good. Cool." Colin took a deep breath. "Okay, let’s just… go on a double date with two Kryptonians."

* * *

 

 

 

Even if Lor wasn’t evil anymore, he was still annoying.

The way he sat back in the booth of the same diner Colin and Damian were a week ago when they started their little plan, his arm draped over the back to where Jon was sitting and he was smiling slyly at Damian. Damian didn’t like it.

"I’m so happy you changed your mind, Damian," Jon said with a smile.

Damian clicked his tongue. "Of course. You’re my friend. I suppose… I should get to know him better." He looked to Lor who tilted his head.

"Oh, I’d love to. Jon tells me so much about you." His voice was sharp and Damian didn’t buy any of that.

"Uh… so, I love the fries here," Colin said. "And milkshakes. Right, Dami? They got the best milkshakes in Gotham."

"Milkshakes?" Lor raised his eyebrows and adjusted his thin lined glasses. "I’ll take a coffee."

Oh, did the guy think he was more mature than Damian because he drank coffee? He was seventeen, for god’s sake!

The four of them ordered their food when the waitress came.

"So, for how long have you been dating?" Lor asked and leaned forward. His eyes were on Colin now and Damian disliked that even more.

"Uh, for a week now. It’s all new," Colin replied and scratched the back of his head.

"I’m sorry, Damian," Jon said. "For what I said to you. I didn’t know you liked Colin, I understand now I must’ve hurt your feelings."

Damian blinked. "I accept your apology," he said.

"Yes, you really do make a great couple," Lor agreed and flashed them a crooked smile. Really, why did Jon like him? "Don’t you think so, babe?"

" _Babe_?" Damian repeated, sheer disgust written on his face. Colin kicked his foot under the table.

Jon blushed. "Yeah, they do. I’m happy for you." He turned to Colin. "You’re good for Damian. I should’ve noticed."

"Noticed what?" Colin asked.

"How close you are and that you like each other! I was so blind. Damian talks a lot about you all the time."

Colin opened his mouth but didn’t say anything.

"Of course, I do," Damian quickly said. "I’ve liked him for a while now after all."

"Damian…" Colin hushed.

The waitress returned with their order and left as soon after.

"So, Colin," Lor said. "Tell me about yourself. I know all about Wayne but nothing about you."

Damian’s eye twitched when he noticed Lor called him by his last name. "Right, Colin. How about you tell _Zod_ all about you."

"Uh… Okay? I study Social Sciences and Humanity at Gotham U, and I’m in my first semester. Sorry, this probably sounds really boring to you superheroes," Colin said.

"No, continue. Human life is fascinating to me."

Damian narrowed his eyes. Was Lor flirting with Colin or was he just like that as a person? Either way, he didn’t like it and his grip around the milkshake glass tightened.

"There’s nothing much to tell," Colin said. "I run around at night as Abuse."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, you should see him!" Jon said. "He turns really huge! It’s really cool."

"Thank you," Colin murmured. He seemed uneasy with all the attention on him. Damian didn’t like it when Colin felt uncomfortable so he quickly averted the topic.

"How about you say something about yourself now, Zod," Damian shot back at him.

"What is there to say?" Lor said. "You probably know all about me."

"Oh, I wanted to ask! I mean, Lor’s good now, right? How about we let him on the team?"

Jon must be out of his damn mind. "No."

"What?"

"Are you serious? Do you think I’d let _him_ on the team?"

"Damian," Colin warned him.

Lor licked his lips. "So, you still don’t trust me. I thought with this meeting you were giving me a chance."

Damian glared at him. "Lor, you still have a lot of making up to do until I trust you. My final words are 'no'. I’m the leader and I decide."

"This isn’t a dictatorship, Damian," Jon said angrily. "We should put it up as a vote."

"No."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jon asked.

"He’s a _Zod_. And he’s insufferable."

Jon got up. "I thought you were trying! I like him, okay? And don’t insult him like that! He’s not his family, just like you aren’t! Let’s go, Lor."

"But—"

"Come." Jon grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and their jackets before exiting the diner. Damian didn’t even move in his seat at all and slumped back.

"We fucked that up," Colin said.

Damian sighed. "None of this was your fault."

"Oh, I know." Colin grabbed the fries. " _You_ fucked it up. What’s your damn problem?"

"I don’t like him," Damian said. "He’s even more insufferable than Drake."

"He’s your best friend’s boyfriend. Jon obviously cares for him," Colin said. "You hurt him."

Damian turned to Colin. "Are you on his side now?"

Colin huffed. "No, I’m on your side, always. Because I’m your best friend and as your best friend I have the right to call you out on your bullshit. Lor doesn’t seem like a bad person."

"Are you serious? He was so— so…"

"He’s kinda like you."

"What?!"

Colin shrugged and dipped his fries in his milkshake. A disgusting habit of his but endearing in a way. "Give him a chance, Dami."

"What if he’s just toying with Jon?" Damian asked. "Playing him to get his trust and to infiltrate the Teen Titans, then the Justice League, for his father?"

Colin let out a deep groan. He stuffed a fry into Damian’s mouth. "You’re stupid, you know that?"

"My concerns are valid."

"Of course they are. But so was it with you too. I think they like each other. Even if you don’t trust Lor, Jon’s your best friend! You should at least be civil to him for his sake."

"I’m just looking out for him. He’s young." Jon was only fifteen. There was no way he was actually in love with Lor.

Colin glared at Damian. "You should apologize to him and Lor."

"I will _not_ do that."

"Are you sure you don’t like Jon? You sound like you’re jealous."

Damian furrowed his brows. "No, why do you keep asking?"

Colin hesitated and turned his attention back to the milkshake. "Just gotta know."

"I would be just as disapproving to the relationship if it were you he was dating," Damian said. After giving it a second, he spoke up again. "Actually, I’d like it even less."

Colin cleared his throat. "So, here’s what you’re going to do. Talk to Lor, talk to Jon. And then just tell them this was a hoax."

"No, I can’t do that," Damian said. "That would be…" _Embarrassing._

Colin sighed. "Okay, but do the first two? Please, Dami?" He was looking at Damian with pleading big eyes. Damian could never say no to those eyes.

"Fine."

 

* * *

 

 

"I do not recall approving you to be a member of the Teen Titans," Damian said when he spotted Lor at their quarter in New York.

Lor turned around in the chair he was sitting, all in his full gear. "So I don’t get to be here anymore?"

Damian stepped closer. "If you claim to be good now, why do you still wear the crest of your family?"

The huge Z on his chest was still apparent. Lor had not changed his outfit since he changed sides, still the dark sleek suit with the red and gold accents.

"A name doesn’t say anything about a person," Lor said. "I’m still a Zod, as you are an Al Ghul. I don’t pretend I’m not one of them. I am. It doesn’t matter what crest I wear… Jon said it only matters what actions I choose to make."

Yeah, that sounded like Jon. Damian crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.

"Is that why you’re here, Robin? To talk about my family or to tell me to leave?"

Damian pursed his lips. "No," he said. "Colin said I should apologize."

Lor raised his eyebrows. "You’re not going to, will you?"

"No."

Lor laughed. "You don’t like me. I get it, feelings mutual. I try to be civil though, unlike you."

"Why?"

Lor furrowed his brows. "What do you mean why? It’s because I love Jon."

Damian didn’t expect that answer. "I don’t believe you."

Lor scoffed. "I don’t need you to believe me. I only need Jon to believe it. It’s just a nice addition when his family and friends approve." He stood up and Damian was displeased to see the other male was a bit taller than him, even if not much. "He’s sad and I don’t like to see my boyfriend sad."

"What do you suggest?"

"We can pretend we like each other," Lor said. "If not, just at least stop trying to tear us apart. It’ll only make him sad and cost you your friendship. I don’t wish for him to lose that."

"Wouldn’t you be happy about that?"

Lor laughed. "I thought you’re in love with that redhead. Shouldn’t you know what the answer is? I care for Jon and I know you’re important to him," he explained.

It was confusing to Damian. Maybe Lor really did like Jon. That or he was an excellent manipulator.

"I just want him to be happy," Lor explained. "Don’t you want it too?"

"I do," Damian admitted. He wanted Jon to be happy but he worried that his friend might get his heart broken.

"Good. By the way, worry more about your… so-called relationship."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damian snapped.

Lor shrugged. "Just saying. By the way, I’ve told the others about you two."

Damian narrowed his eyes. "You did it on purpose." He hadn’t actually told anyone about his relationship with Colin except for Jon. It was just supposed to be a short thing, nothing blown out of proportions, just for the sake of breaking those two up.

Lor smiled. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"I resent you, Zod."

"Likewise, Wayne."

* * *

 

 

Everyone by now knew about Damian and Colin dating and there was literally no going back.

Dick brought it upon himself to invite Colin over for a Family dinner at the manor, inviting everyone. Damian had visited Jason, Tim, Stephanie, and Duke beforehand and told them _not_ to come unless they want to wake up with one less finger but of course they didn’t all listen. At least Drake and Thomas were smart and chose to not come. Barbara was on a mission with the Birds of Prey, so she wouldn’t come anyway, and Harper was luckily busy with her own girlfriend.

Jason and Stephanie, however, were just as noisy as Dick. And Cass was always there, Damian didn’t mind her. She wasn’t annoying and would pester him. He also knew that if he threatened her, she wouldn’t be fazed at all, so Damian didn’t even try.

"So," Dick said with a bright smile. "I’m so happy to hear you’re finally together!"

Damian glared at Dick. "Don’t."

Colin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uh… yeah."

"I win twenty dollars," Jason exclaimed.

"You’re not getting anything from me!" Stephanie shouted and turned to them. "Okay, who confessed first?"

"Stephanie," Bruce said.

"I’m not giving Jason twenty dollars," Stephanie said.

"Did you bet on us?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, we all did," Jason said.

Damian tensed and Colin must’ve noticed how tight Damian’s grip on his fork was because he placed his hand gently on Damian’s shoulder. It relaxed him immediately.

"That is so inappropriate," Dick said.

"Don’t act all high and mighty. You _knew_ ," Jason said.

Dick shrugged. "I didn’t bet on them though."

"Anyway, who was it?"

"Me," Colin said with a quiet voice.

"I win," Cass finally spoke up.

 _Oh god_. "Damn it," Stephanie complained. "Okay, how are we doing this?"

"I think this is really not a good idea," Dick said. "Look at him. He’s uncomfortable!"

"He’s known us for like seven years now," Jason pointed out. "He knows us, right, Colin?"

Colin hesitated and nodded. "I guess… I didn’t expect you’d… you know."

"Oh, it was so obvious you two liked each other," Stephanie said.

"You literally bet on him and the sup-"

Stephanie punched Jason’s side. "Tim thought so too."

"Brown. What exactly was the bet?"

The three of them, Jason, Stephanie, and Cass, exchanged looks.

"Basically, Tim and Steph thought you were going to end up with Jon. I, Cass and Harper bet on Colin. Duke said we’re all out of our minds but I swear he’s just as invested, and Dick told us that it’s rude to make such bets," Jason explained.

Okay. Damian noted that Duke and Dick were maybe the only ones that were allowed to walk out alive at the end of the week.

"Dami," Colin scolded him. "Don’t freak out."

"They put _money_ on us!"

"Damian, while I agree that is… really childish," Bruce glared at the three, "don’t overreact."

"Yeah, I mean, now Tim and Steph have to pay up," Jason said with a smile and Stephanie grimaced at him.

"And I and Jon are ridiculous. Obviously, only the two of you would come up with such a thing," Damian continued.

"And we aren’t?" Colin asked, surprised.

"That’s way more plausible. You’re my friend and companion for years and my age. Jon is a bit too young for me. I suppose you would make a good partner," Damian said.

Colin blushed. "Dami—"

"Aw!" Dick exclaimed. "You’re so cute! Colin, you should totally come to the gala this weekend! It’s the Wayne Foundation one, Damian had never brought a date."

Damian glared at Dick. Maybe Duke was going to be the only one that will walk out alive at the end of the week.

"I don’t know," Colin said quietly.

"Nonsense," Bruce said. "You’re welcome to attend. I think it is a good idea."

His own father betrayed him as well.

"Dami?" Colin asked.

Damian gritted his teeth. "I think we can arrange that. We will have to measure a suit for you first."

Colin smiled at him. Everything pretty much spiraled out of control, and Damian didn’t know how to stop it at this point anymore, but at least he was fake dating Colin.

 

* * *

 

Damian adjusted Colin’s tie.

"This is so weird," Colin said. "I’m so not using to wearing suits."

"You wore one on prom night," Damian pointed out.

"Yeah, and it sucked." Colin sighed. Damian remembered how they planned to attend it together, not as dates, but as friends. Colin’s date was Nell but then Damian had been called on a Teen Titans mission and had to leave. "I don’t even know why I had to get a tailor-made suit. I think that one still fit."

Damian huffed. "I don’t know how much longer we have to keep this up and I can’t let my boyfriend walk around in a suit off the shelf."

Colin laughed quietly. "You think we’ll have to do much longer?"

Damian didn’t know how to answer. He was Damian’s date for this gala now, there was no going back anymore now that not only the entire superhero community knew about it, but also Gotham. The youngest Wayne’s first boyfriend!

"I’m sorry," he said. "I didn’t intend this to turn out like this."

He stepped back and looked at Colin. Stephanie and Cass had got to him before the gala and styled him up, put his hair back in a lot of hair gel. They even put on a little bit make-up on him which, to Damian’s disappointment, made Colin’s freckles less apparent but he still looked nice. Very nice.

Damian would’ve probably stared even longer if Colin wouldn’t have spoken up.

"It’s okay," Colin said and smiled. "At least there’ll be snacks, right?"

Damian chuckled. "Yes, there will be." He extended his arm and Colin just stared. "You should take my arm."

"Is that really necessary?"

"You don’t have to," Damian said.

"No, it’s… It’s fine." Colin sighed and took Damian’s arm.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two hours in, and Damian already lost Colin.

He had just turned around and talked with a few people. That was what he had to do if he was going to take over Wayne Enterprises one day. Sure, there was Drake, but Damian was still convinced he was a better fit. Even if he was… not that popular with the board. It was because Damian wouldn’t suck up to them and pretend he liked them when most of them were idiots.

He searched around but couldn’t find him. "Have you seen Colin?" he asked Tim. Even if the board liked Tim more, at least Damian had almost an entire head on him. He took pleasure of being taller than the older male.

"Yeah, he went outside. Said he wanted some fresh air."

Damian sighed and stepped out. He searched for a while until he found Colin at the backyard. It was dark already and a few lanterns illuminated the redhead in warm light. Nobody else was outside but Damian could still hear the music from the band inside. He had hand picked the musicians out himself, only the best violists were allowed to play for them.

"Colin."

Colin looked up and smiled lazily. "Hey, Dami."

"Why are you out here?"

"It was all so much," Colin explained. "You should go back in."

"No." Damian stood next to Colin. "Are you uncomfortable? I’m sorry."

"Damian, you don’t need to keep apologizing," Colin said. "It’s unlike you."

Damian hesitated. He was right. "Yes, but I don’t mind with you."

"It’s just overwhelming, you know?"

"We can call it off," Damian said.

"People will talk now that everyone knows. I can already imagine the gossip magazines." Colin sighed and Damian rolled his eyes.

"I do not pay attention to them." However, he knew what the people said about him. They talked about him like he was Dick or Tim, teenage heart-throbs. Which he wasn’t. The magazines also portrayed him as the 'mysterious blood son' because he never wanted to talk to the press which was also ridiculous.

"I don’t… I don’t mind that much," Colin said. "I’m your friend. I’d do anything for you."

Damian melted at those words. "Me too," he breathed out.

Colin looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Of course."

Colin laughed. "It’s nice in there though, really. You did a good job organizing it." Then, he leaned closer. "Better than Tim."

"Of course I did better than Drake." The two boys laughed.

"Sorry I can’t give you a dance or something. You know how I am with attention." Colin shuddered. Damian hesitated.

"Do you want to dance here?"

"What?"

Damian didn’t know why he was so embarrassed saying it or why his face was so warm. "I’m asking you to dance with me." He extended his hand and looked away. It was impossible to look in Colin’s eyes right now. "Unless you don’t want to."

"No, I… do. I just don’t know how to dance." Colin took Damian’s hand.

"I thought you took dance classes for prom."

"Dance classes? If you mean Nell teaching me and me stepping on her feet all the time?" Colin asked. Damian smiled and pulled Colin closer.

"Don’t worry," he said. "I’ll lead. It is easy. However, don’t step on my feet. My shoes are expensive."

"I know, they probably cost more than my entire apartment," Colin joked but there was a tint of pink on his blushes and his voice was husky. Damian looked his friend in the eyes, as he moved slowly to the rhythm. He didn’t go all out as Colin really turned out to be a clumsy dancer, but it was nice like this.

Just the two of them, outside, dancing alone for no audience but themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon laughed. He laughed so hard, throwing his head back that the cap on his head fell off, and he was clutching his stomach.

"I fail to see how this is so humorous," Damian said through gritted teeth.

"It kind of is." Jon tried to calm down but he was still smiling from one ear to the other. The boy adjusted his glasses and bowed to pick up his cap and put it on his head again.

Damian pursed his lips. "I don’t know what to do."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn’t have fake dated your friend to prove a point and then fall for him for real," Jon suggested.

Damian glared at him. "I’m serious."

"So am I." Jon smiled. "But I’m happy for you. For real now."

"Tt. I don’t need you to be happy for me. Colin doesn’t feel the same for me." Damian turned away and Jon sighed.

"Dude, I’m pretty sure he does."

Damian shook his head. There was no way Colin liked him back. Life didn’t work out that easily.

"I need to tell Lor about this," Jon said quietly.

"Don’t."

Jon grinned. "Okay. But seriously, just tell him. Love means taking risks!"

"You’re _fifteen_. Don’t talk like you’re an expert at love."

Jon rolled his eyes. "You went to me for advice. Plus, compared to you, I think everyone’s an expert at love. You don’t even realize Colin’s been in love with you for years."

"He’s not."

"He totally is."

Damian thought about it. But… "Why didn’t he say anything?"

"For the same reason, you’re not saying anything now."

Damian sighed. "How did you… have the courage?"

Jon hesitated. He was probably surprised Damian asked him about how he and Lor got together. Damian had been so preoccupied on being appalled at the idea of the two of them dating to even ask them how it came to be. "I don’t know. I just kissed him and turned out he liked me for a while now."

"That does not help me at all."

"I’m sorry? Look, I mean I know there were risks but…" He shrugged, "at that moment it just seemed right, you know?"

"I do _not_ wait for the right moment. I create it."

Jon grinned. "That’s the Damian I know!"

 

* * *

 

 

Damian didn’t know how to creat the right moment.

He had no idea about romance is what he noticed. He asked his friends in Gotham, Maps and Nell, for help and both girls squealed immediately, eager to help him out. It had been a mistake and now Damian was standing in a suit and flowers in front of Colin’s apartment.

He rang the bell and nervously stepped from one foot to the other. This was unlike him. Damian wasn’t nervous. His heart didn’t race higher just at the thought of a certain other boy smiling at him. His heart only raced higher when he saw a cute animal, or when he was in a fight.

The door opened and Colin blinked. "Dami?"

"I have flowers for you." Damian pressed them into Colin’s hands.

"Were we…" He stepped closer. "Is there something I should know? Another dinner with your family? Do I have to dress up again?"

"No, you do not. Unless you wish to, of course," Damian added.

"I’m so confused."

"We’re having dinner," Damian explained. "The car is out and ready. I rented the entire restaurant, so you don’t need to worry about dressing up. Nobody else besides us and the waiters and the cook will be there."

Colin stared at the roses and then to Damian. "I’m… What? But why would we be alone? I thought the point of fake dating is that we’re seen."

Damian’s face was heating up. "This is not a fake date," he explained with a strained voice.

Colin blinked. "Oh."

Damian cleared his throat. "Yes, so…"

Colin pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him. Damian was startled at the sudden movement but Colin didn’t mind that Damian froze up for a second. He kept his lips locked on Damian’s until Damian’s brain registered what was going on and he responded. He kissed Colin back, braced his hands on Colin’s shoulder and melted into the kiss.

When they parted, Colin was smiling brightly and his eyes were shining. "So… you… like me?"

"Yes," Damian said. "I do."

"Woah." Colin blushed. "I like you too… I think you, uh, probably got that from the kiss." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes," Damian repeated. He wasn’t able to form any other words right now.

"I’ve actually liked you for a while now," Colin confessed. "I just thought you’d never like me back." He hid his face with the bouquet and that was one of the cutest things Damian had ever seen.

"I was blind," Damian explained.

"Yeah, you were." Colin laughed and took Damian’s hand. "Come inside first, I gotta put them in a vase. I don’t even think I have one. Do you think Ivy will come into my apartment and kill me for owning them?"

"Not if she wants to answer to me," Damian said and stepped into Colin’s place.

"I can defend myself," Colin said.

Damian smiled and squeezed Colin’s hand. "I know."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk lor is not an asshole. like.... he kinda is but so is dami. he does truly love jon. anyway stan lorjon
> 
>  
> 
> [OH and i also once wrote a lorjon arranged marriage royalty AU so if u wanna read it *dabs* ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QgYj9MXYf7_09KXSY6hH3yhsP-zwtFEVA3y8_4xADIM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
